


Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar?

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [115]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cookies, Drabble, Gen, Lies, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "Was ityou, Perry the Platypus?"
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in June 2020. Prompt: Suspect.

"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?" Heinz demanded, pacing around the room. He'd been looking forward to that cookie, someday, when he deserved something nice. Turning on his nemesis, he glared. "Was it _you_ , Perry the Platypus?"

Perry shook his head, glad he'd taken the time to surreptitiously brush the crumbs out of his fur. Plausible deniability.

Furrowing his brow, Heinz glared, knowing how conniving the platypus could be when he wanted to be. "Are you _sure_ it wasn't you, Perry the Platypus? I saw _your_ little _footprints_ all around it!"

Busted, Perry hung his head in apology.


End file.
